24: Season 5
by JackBauer269
Summary: 1 year after Season 4. An inside source of the government has informed the Chinese of Jack's survival. His friends have been targeted. The hunt is on. My first fic here so please read and review!
1. Takes place between 4:00 AM and 5:00AM

24: Season 5

-------------

1 YEAR LATER…

The following takes place between 4:00 A.M. and 5:00 A.M. Events occur in real time.

4:00:02 DOD BUILDING, LOS ANGELAS

Secretary of Defense Heller and his daughter, Audrey Raines, both stepped out of an SUV. James approached his daughter. ''Honey, you can still go back home, you didn't have to come,'' James said, smiling at her. ''I know, dad, but there's nothing to do at home, so I my as well,'' Audrey joked. ''Okay then, we'll just be a minute,'' James said. They both began to walk to the building. They entered the entrance and the building suddenly blew up in flames. Everyone inside was incinerated immediately. The flames engulfed the entire DOD building, the fire illuminating the night sky.

4:02:31 COMPOUND, LOS ANGELAS

A Chinese man was on the phone. ''…So the attack was successful? … ''Good, thank you,'' the man said, hanging up. The man looked over at a woman sitting across from him. ''We have conformation that the strike was successful,'' the man said. The woman was Mandy. ''Alright, were done here then,'' Mandy said, standing up. ''And you are sure of his survival?'' the Chinese man asked. ''Yes, the photo was taken 2 months ago,'' Mandy replied, nodding at the photo she had handed the man earlier. ''Good,'' the man said. Mandy walked out of the woodland compound and the Chinese man looked at the photo. It was a photo of Jack Bauer.

4:04:09 DOCKS, LOS ANGELAS

A man sat in an expensive looking yacht with a phone in his hand. He had blond hair and a tall figure. His name was Michael Blackstone. He was German. ''Mandy, cui da we gal ala ke? (Do they know the information?)'' Michael asked. ''Yes, the attack took place as we expected…and speak in American…PLEASE,'' Mandy said, annoyed. ''Yeah, okay, Sunshine, just get to the docks,'' Michael replied, hanging up. He stared out into the ocean making sure no one was there.

4:05:55 WHITE HOUSE

President John Keeler had his left arm in a cast and walked down a hall, flanked by 6 Secret Service agents. He stopped at a door and turned to it. He opened it and walked inside. The agents attempted to follow, but Keeler stopped them. ''Boys, I need a few minutes alone,'' Keeler said, closing the door. He limped to his desk and sat down, sighing of old age. He began to tear up. He hadn't for over his son's death quite yet.

4:07:07 CTU, LOS ANGELAS

Chloe O'Brian was on her break and eating a donut. Curtis approached her. ''Chloe, have you checked the DOD site in the last few minutes?'' Curtis asked. Chloe licked her fingers clean. ''No, why?'' Chloe asked. Curtis looked at her grimly. ''Come here,'' Curtis said. They both walked to Chloe's workstation and Curtis typed something in. Chloe gasped at the screen. It showed that the Secretary of Defense had died. ''Oh my God, how?'' Chloe asked. ''Were not sure, but his daughter was killed in the blast as well,'' Curtis replied. Chloe said nothing and looked at the screen.

4:09:14 WHITE HOUSE

President Keeler had composed him self when a knock at his door came. ''Ah, come in,'' Keeler said, motionioning towards the door. One man entered the room. It was Vice-President Charles Logan. ''Ah. good to see you, Charles,'' Keeler said, shaking Logan's hand. Logan had a disturbed face, like he usually does, but it was different. Keeler took notice to the troubled look. ''What is it, Logan?'' Keeler asked, cutting to the point. Logan comprised himself first, and then started. ''The Secretary of Defense and his daughter were just killed in an explosion in Los Angelas,'' the Vice-President said. Keeler looked to the floor and gasped. ''My God…'' Keeler started, trailing off. There was silence. ''Do we have any prime suspects,'' Keeler asked. ''No. none,'' Logan said. ''Alright then, we need to keep this quiet from the public…for now, at any rate,'' Keeler replied, starting to pace across the office. ''I agree, John, but we need to call the Joint Chiefs and set up a meeting,'' Logan said. ''I will, Charles, I will,'' Keeler announced. ''We can't hide this for long, news teams are already at the sight,'' Logan said. Keeler looked at Logan, grimacing.

4:12:31 BURBANK, CALIFORNIA

A man was laying down on a couch, sleeping. The name that was announced on the T.V. immediately woke him up. The man stared at the T.V., sweating. A news lady was on. ''There was an explosion just minutes ago in a DOD building, word is the Secretary of Defense and his daughter were here,'' the lady went on and on about her theories. The man stood up and peered through his apartment window with a grim look on his face. That man…was Jack Bauer.

4:13:33

4:13:34

4:13:35

--------

4:16:04

4:16:05

4:16:06

4:16:07 LOS ANGELAS, CALIFORNIA

Former president David Palmer laid in his bed, sleeping. Secret Service agents were just outside the room. The phone rang, but David was a heavy sleeper. Secret Service agent Pierce (who was moved to Palmer's unit by request) answered the phone. ''Who is this?'' Aaron said onto the line quiet not to wake David. ''It's a very close friend of David Palmer's,'' Jack said. Pierce didn't know Jack was alive. ''He's sleeping right now, I'm sorry, but-'' ''Please! This is an urgent matter,'' Jack replied. Aaron sighed. ''Alright, tell me who it is and I will,'' Aaron said. Jack sighed. ''I'm sorry, I can't tell you, but this call is DETRIMENTAL to the country,'' Jack said. ''Alright, I understand, hold on,'' Pierce said, walking into the former president's room. Aaron whispered into David's ear. ''Sir, someone called for you,'' Aaron said, handing Palmer the phone. David groggily answered it. ''Who is this?'' he said, wiping the sleep from his eyes. ''It's me, sir…Jack Bauer,'' Jack said, happy to hear his friends voice. Palmer immediately was awake. ''Uh, thank you, Aaron, that's all,'' Palmer said stepping from the bed. Aaron closed the door behind him. ''Jack—you were never supposed to contact me again,'' Palmer said, a bit angry. ''Sir, I understand, but this is important,'' Jack replied. David sighed. ''Alright, Jack,'' David said. ''Sir, the Secretary of Defense and his daughter were just killed in an explosion,'' Jack said, tearing at the thought. David could hear Jack close his car door and speed off. ''My God, Jack…but; what does this have to do with you?'' David asked. ''Sir, I don't think this was a simple assassination,'' Jack said, talking more to himself then to Palmer. ''Jack—what are you getting at?'' David asked. ''Sir, I think this is a diversion…I think the Chinese know I'm alive,'' Jack said, as he screeched to the left. ''Jack, that's not possible, you know that!'' Palmer replied. ''Sir, I'm not sure, this is guess work, but listen, I'm on my way to you,'' Jack said. ''What do you mean? Why?'' David asked. ''I'll explain when I get there,'' Jack said, cutting the conversation off and ending the phone call.

4:19:31 DOCKS, LOS ANGELAS

Michael Blackstone sat in a boat when Mandy trained a silenced Beretta on him. ''It's me,'' Michael said. ''Alright, good to know,'' Mandy said, holstering her weapon. Mandy sat down across from Michael. ''When are you going to iniate phase 2?'' Mandy asked. ''Soon…and as I see it, that's none of your business,'' Michael replied, looking at her suspiciously. ''Well, now it is,'' Mandy replied, folding her arms. Michael just looked at her, his blond hair flowing through the wind. ''Okay, then, do you think you can take care of it?'' Michael asked. Mandy smiled and stood up and drew her silenced Beretta. She fired 3 shots in the exact same place on the floor of the boat. ''Yes,'' Mandy replied, smiling as she walked from the docks. Water seeped through the boat. Michael frowned and walked from the boat. ''Ba$tard,'' Michael muttered as Mandy sped off in a sports car.

4:22:16 CTU, LOS ANGELAS

A CTU field agent named John Harper walked through the doors of CTU. He had light brown hair and he was rather short for an adult. He was met by CTU director Bill Bucannon. ''Good to see you, John,'' the CTU director said, shaking his hand. John looked a bit groggy. ''Yeah, well, I honestly can't say I want to be here, this early,'' John joked. Bill smiled. ''None of us do, John,'' Bill replied, smiling. ''Alright, so…what's the emergency we were all called in for?'' John asked. Bill stopped smiling and cast his gaze to the floor. ''…The Secretary of Defense and his daughter were killed in an explosion,'' Bill replied. John was serious now. ''My God,'' John said. ''Yeah, were calling everyone in,'' Bill said. ''Alright, who isn't here yet?'' John asked. ''Were just waiting for Edgar,'' Bill replied. ''Were having everyone in the situation room for a conference call with the president,'' Bill said. ''And we all know that's a joy…'' John replied, walking off before Bill busted him on it.

4:25:31 WHITE HOUSE

President Keeler was in a room with Secretary of State Taylor, Vice-President Logan, and Speaker of House Johnson. Keeler sat at the end of the table. 8 Secret Service agents were in the room and several more outside the room. A monitor flashed on with Bill Bucannon on it. ''Ah, good to see you again, Bill,'' Keeler said, nodding. ''Likewise, Mr. President. Now, we will start the meeting soon, we have just a couple of employees were waiting,'' Bill replied. ''Alright, we need this to happen soon, because this meeting might change this country forever, Bill,'' Keeler said, grimacing. Bill grimaced along with Keeler. ''I know,'' Bill replied.

4:28:11

4:28:12

4:28:13

--------

4:31:05

4:31:06

4:31:07

4:31:08 LOS ANGELAS, CALFIORNIA

Jack slowed down in his SUV when he reached Palmer's house. He stepped out of his truck and snuk until he reached a side door. David Palmer stood there, waiting for Jack. ''Jack, I instructed the agents to give us privacy,'' David said. ''Alright, thank you, sir,'' Jack said, bowing his head. David noticed Jack looked dirtier then before. ''How's life treating you, Jack?'' Palmer asked. Jack kept his head lowered. ''Sir, that's not important,'' Jack said. David was about to intervene, Jack stopped him. ''Sir, this is very important, I think the Chinese are hunting me and everyone who knows I'm alive,'' Jack explained. ''Jack—what led you to this theory?'' David asked. ''Nothing, but…think about it, it makes sense, the timelines fit, sir,'' Jack replied. David was about to speak, but was cut off by 3 shots that were fired from inside. Jack drew his 9mm and pushed David to the ground. ''SIR, STAY DOWN!'' Jack yelled. Jack kicked the side door in and shot 2 masked men in the head. Several dead bodies were laying on the ground. ''Son of a b!tch,'' Jack muttered under his breath. 3 more masked men burst into the room. Jack dropped to his knee and cut down the first 2. Jack lunged at the third when he ran out of ammo and punched him out, cold. Agent Pierce ran into the room. ''Where is he?'' Aaron asked. ''He's there!'' Jack said, loading his pistol. Aaron checked on him. ''Sir, we have to leave…NOW!'' Aaron yelled, rushing Palmer to a car. Jack rushed closely behind. Aaron was about to drive, when Jack stopped. ''Let me drive,'' Jack said, getting in. Aaron sat in the next seat to the former president. ''GO!'' Aaron yelled. Jack peeled out just as more masked men fired at the truck. Jack swerved off the street and sped off.

4:34:55 DOCKS, LOS ANGELAS

Michael walked from the parking lot and stepped inside his car. He started the car and drove off. Michael pulled his phone and dialed a number. It rang only once and he got an answer. ''Yes?'' the man on the other end said. ''It's me. Are you at the compound?'' Michael asked. ''Where else would I be, Michael?'' the man asked, annoyed. ''Maybe if you put that amount of energy into your job and you could get something done,'' Michael replied. ''Ha-ha, just get here,'' the man ordered. The conversation ended.

4:37:10 CTU, LOS ANGELAS

John Harper, Chloe O'Brian, Edgar Stiles, Bill Bucannon, and Curtis Manning sat at the table in the conference room. The video feed finally turned on, and President Keeler flashed on. ''Everyone, I assume we are all ready to begin this meeting,'' Keeler announced. ''Indeed,'' Bill answered. ''We must keep this relatively short as well, I have a meeting with the joint chiefs in less then an hour,'' Keeler noted. ''Of course, Mr. President,'' Bill replied. President Keeler cleared his throat. ''Okay, we are here this morning to discuss the death of our Secretary of Defense. Now…as upsetting as this news is, we MUST set it aside. There are bigger things that need done,'' Keeler started. Bill nodded for the president to continue. ''Now…this was NOT an accident, but…we don't have any culprits at this point. We must find the person behind this, and we must also call the military, if they killed our Secretary, they must have more firepower,'' Keeler continued. Keeler was interrupted by an agent, who whispered something into his ear. The agent left the room, leaving Keeler shocked. ''…the men who blew up the DOD building…had set the charges a week in advance,'' Keeler explained, realizing what this meant. ''What are you saying? That they could of blew the building, but waited for THIS MORNING to do it?'' Bill asked. ''Yes…'' Keeler replied, trailing off. ''Well, it makes sense, they waited for the Secretary to enter the building,'' John Harper said, speaking aloud. President Keeler cast his gaze down. ''NO… the Secretary entered the building FOUR times before this morning,'' Keeler said. Everyone began to realize what happened. Keeler noticed this. ''Everyone, these people could of killed the Secretary of Defense killed FOUR times before this, yet they blew the building…when he was with his daughter,'' Keeler announced, grimacing. Everyone felt a terrible feeling deep inside.

4:41:29 LOS ANGELAS

Jack sped through traffic on the free way while he glanced in the rear-view mirror. ''Jack—who were those men?'' David asked. ''I don't know, sir,'' Jack replied. Aaron looked surprised. ''Jack…Jack Bauer—are you the one who-'' David looked at Pierce and then Jack. ''We can trust him, sir,'' Jack said, nodding. ''Aaron, Jack Bauer was never killed, it was orcherasted in a way that the Chinese would believe he was dead,'' David explained. It took Aaron a minute to understand, but he understood after a second. ''I understand,'' Aaron replied, nodding. Jack looked grim in the rear view mirror. ''Jack—what is it?'' David asked. ''The people who hit your house…there back,'' Jack announced grimly. 3 black SUVs sped behind them.

4:43:13

4:43:14

4:43:15

--------

4:46:04

4:46:05

4:46:06

4:46:07 LOS ANGELAS

Jack sped up but the SUVs followed close behind. ''Son of a b!tch,'' Jack muttered, swerving to the right. ''Aaron, hold them off my back as long as you can,'' Jack ordered, taking a U-turn and speeding off the highway. ''Alright,'' Aaron said, who started to open the window. ''And Aaron, do you have any grenades?'' Jack asked, a fierce look in his eye. Aaron looked surprised at first. ''OF course, here,'' Aaron said, handing Jack a grenade. ''Alright, hold them off,'' Jack said. Aaron leaned outside the weapon and fired two pistols simultaneously at the trucks. The trucks fired back at Aaron.

4:48:24 CTU, LOS ANGELAS

Bill looked very confused. ''What would the purpose of it be, killing his daughter?'' Bill asked. ''The million dollar question, Bill. We need to see what Audrey Heller has been doing for the past 3 weeks,'' Keeler said. ''What would that prove?'' Bill asked. ''Maybe, nothing, but we have nothing to go on here. Audrey may have discovered something important, or something of importance,'' Keeler stated. Bill took a moment to think. ''I agree, Chloe, Edgar, I want you both to check where Audrey has been the past couple of weeks,'' Bill ordered. Chloe and Edgar nodded and walked to their stations. President Keeler spoke up. ''Alright, everyone, this meeting is over, we MUST discover why they wanted Audrey Raines dead. Bill, I want status reports every 20 minutes,'' Keeler finished. ''Curtis, take care of that,'' Bill said. ''Right away, sir,'' Curtis said, walking off.

4:52:12 LOS ANGELAS

Jack sped through the streets and spotted an alleyway. ''Alright, when I stop the car, run down this alley,'' Jack ordered, starting to slow down. The car screeched to a halt, under gunfire. ''MOVE!'' Jack yelled. Aaron and David both leapt from the truck, running down the alley. Jack pulled the pin from the grenade and ran from the truck down the alleyway. ''KEEP MOVING!'' Jack bellowed, as he saw the two slowing. The man in the trucks ran to the entrance to the alley, when the grenade exploded in the truck. The entire truck blew into the air, engulfed in flames. The explosion killed several masked men following them. The three reached the end off the alley. ''Jack—what the hell is happening here?'' Palmer demanded. ''Sir, I can't explain now, we HAVE TO MOVE!'' Jack screamed. ''NO! Jack, I've had enough, now what is happening here?'' Palmer demanded. ''Sir, I'll explain it when were safe,'' Jack said. They ran there way to the end of the alley when the masked men sprung in front of them. ''Don't move!'' one of them yelled. Jack looked suspicious that they were American. ''MOVE!'' the leader said. The masked men grabbed Jack, Aaron, and David and shoved them in a van, speeding off.

The van speeds through the streets and the three exchange glances.

Keeler in his office, thinking about everything.

Michael pulled into a compound in Los Angelas

A man in a kitchen.

The man in the kitchen drank coffee as his eyes almost closed. The man was Tony Almeida. He put the coffee mug down and walked to there room. He noticed Michelle was sleeping with her head to the ceiling. She never did that. Tony crept over to her and burst into tears at what he saw. Michelle had a bullet in her forehead…she was dead.

(Tony sobbing)

4:59:57

4:59:58

4:59:59

5:00:00


	2. Takes place between 5:00AM and 6:00AM

Episode 2

The following takes place between 5:00 A.M. and 6:00 A.M. Events occur in real time.

5:00:02 TONY AND MICHELLE'S HOUSE

Tony cried and cried more then he has ever cried in his life. Tony stilled cried but opened a dresser next to his head. Tony grabbed a 9mm from it and walked from the hall, the gun leading the way. Tony walked down a hall and kicked his way into another room. Tony didn't see anything and dropped his gun. He just dropped to his knees and sobbed. ''NOOOOO! WHERE ARE YOU, DAMMIT?'' Tony screamed, crying. He slowly got up and put the gun to his temple. He started pulling the trigger, but stopped and just continued crying.

5:01:47 COMPOUND, LOS ANGELAS

Michael walked from his car, his blond hair shining in the first rays of light from the sun. He was met by the man he was on the phone with earlier. ''Ah, Michael, _finally_,'' the man said. (We'll call him Shadow for now.) ''Yeah, well, I stopped for a burger,'' Michael answered, revealing the large burger in his hand. Shadow growled. ''I hope it tasted horrible. Let's go,'' Shadow ordered. They both stepped into the compound and walked down a set of stairs. ''How was phase 2?'' Michael asked, as they reached the bottom. ''Of course, she's dead. We're moving on and contacting the Chinese again,'' Shadow replied. ''Why? They already know Bauer's alive…'' Michael noted, trailing off. ''Yes, but there still wondering what to do…were giving them incentive,'' Shadow replied, smiling.

5:03:19 EN ROUTE TO COMPOUND, LOS ANGELAS

A guard was watching Jack, David, and Aaron in the back of the van as they sped through traffic. David glanced at Jack. ''Jack—what's going on?'' Palmer whispered. Jack looked at him grimly. ''Shut up!'' the guard yelled, bashing the butt of his rifle into Palmer's stomach. Aaron lunged at the guard. Jack grabbed the gun from the guard and trained it on him. Aaron punched the guard out cold. Jack looked at David. ''Now we can talk,'' Jack said.

5:05:06 CTU, LOS ANGELAS

Bill sat in his office when Chloe and Edgar stepped into the office and they both look rather upset. Bill closed a file on his disk and looked at them. ''What do you have?'' Bill asked. ''Sir, that's just it—Audrey hasn't done _anything_ out of the ordinary, we even contacted the Secret Service to check where she's been, still nothing,'' Edgar explained. Bill looked down and sighed. ''Damn…alright, keep digging deeper, there _must_ be something here that were not seeing…''Bill replied, rambling on. Chloe and Edgar glanced nervously at each other. ''Alright, we will,'' Chloe said, blocking out Edgar who was about to speak. They both left the office.

5:07:24 WHITE HOUSE

Keeler still had the cast on his left arm and he walked down a hall. He was approached by Vice-President Logan. '''Mr. President, the joint chiefs wish to speak to you now,'' Logan informed the president. ''Not now, Charles,'' Keeler replied. ''Sir, if I may—you need to talk to them, if we need to distubuate the military, we _must_ speak to them, sir,'' Logan said. Keeler sighed. ''I understand, but I need times to put my affairs in order,'' Keeler said. Logan looked at him. ''Affairs?'' Logan asked. ''Set up a meeting for 6:00 A.M., Charles,'' Keeler said, a bit rude, and walked off.

5:09:31

5:09:32

5:09:33

--------

5:12:21

5:12:22

5:12:23

5:12:24 COMPOUND, LOS ANGELAS

Michael was in a room with Shadow. ''Make the call,'' Shadow said, nodding. Michael nodded and dialed the number. A Chinese man answered. ''Yes?'' the man asked. ''Hello, we are the people that gave you information about Jack Bauer's lie. I am calling to offer my assistance,'' Michael said, telling exactly what the man wanted to hear. ''What 'assistance' are you offering us?'' the man asked. ''We…know a few people that could take care of everyone that knows Bauer is alive, and…well, you could take Bauer without anyone knowing,'' Michael explained. ''This is an interesting offer…but…worst case scenario, if you were to fail, it would mean exposure for us,'' the Chinese said. ''Jumping the gun are we? Why are you so eager all of a sudden?'' Michael asked, toying with the man. The Chinese man sighed in anger. ''Listen, we are _long_ past niceties, the American government _lied_, and we will not allow this deed to go unpunished, now answer my question!'' the man demanded, getting angry. ''We _won't_ fail, trust me,'' Michael reassured the man. There was silence, obviously the man was considering his options. After a second, the man decided. ''Alright, we'll do this…what do me and my country do?'' the man asked. ''Just sit back and enjoy the show,'' Michael said, hanging up after this. Michael leaned his arm forward, stretching it. There was a Coral Snake tattoo on his arm. ''Good work, Michael,'' Shadow said happily.

5:16:09 TONY AND MICHELLE'S HOUSE

Tony was walking outside to his SUV, wielding a 9mm. He stepped in and dialed a number into his phone. ''CTU, Bucannon,'' Bill said into the phone. Tony was silent as he sped out of the parking lot, a look of anger no one had seen before. ''Bill…Michelle…she was killed,'' Tony said grimly, tears forming around his eyes. ''Tony? Tony, oh my God, what happened?'' Bill demanded. ''I'm—I'm not sure, I just walked in and she had a bullet in her. Bill, I'm going to find them, and I'm going to kill them, Bill,'' Tony said, pulling another pistol from the glove box and laying it next to the other gun. ''Tony, Tony, calm down! You need to come to CTU and we'll help you,'' Bill said, fearing it was too late to stop him. ''Bill, I can't! I'm going to find them and kill them slowly, Bill!'' Tony yelled. He hung up and swerved left onto another road.

5:18:21 CTU, LOS ANGELAS

Bill got up quickly and ran to Chloe. ''Chloe! I need you to try and get a lock on the call that was just on Line 2!'' Bill ordered. ''Alright, give me a sec,'' Chloe said, opening up the program in question. ''Come on!'' Bill yelled. Chloe looked at him. ''Listen, it's gonna take a second, so cool it!'' Chloe yelled. ''JUST DO IT!'' Bill yelled, getting angry. Chloe rolled her eyes and sighed. ''No, I couldn't the lock, okay?'' Chloe demanded. ''Dammit,'' Bill muttered, as he walked from the station and into his office.

5:20:11 EN ROUTE TO COMPOUND, LOS ANGELAS

''So…you think the Chinese know you're alive?'' David asked, after Jack explained what he thought. ''Sir, I'm not sure, this is a guess…but think about it…the Chinese killed Audrey to get back at me and draw me out, they did…now, if they kill everyone that knows I'm alive—a handful of people—they can take me away without anyone knowing,'' Jack explained in his fast voice. Palmer considered all of it. ''What are we going to do?'' David asked. ''I'm not sure, sir, but I will protect you all, even sacrificing myself, sir…and Aaron, I'm sorry you had to be brought into this,'' Jack added, looking down. ''It's alright, Jack, I can't say I understand what you're going through, but I'll help however I can,'' Aaron explained. Jack smiled, the first smile in a long time. ''Thank you, Aaron,'' Jack replied, nodding. Aaron nodded back. ''Jack—how exactly are we going to get out of this…mess?'' David asked. ''I'm not sure to be honest, but believe me, sir, I will do _whatever it takes to protect you and my friends,_'' Jack replied fiercely. ''I know you will, Jack,'' David added. Jack looked around the back of the van and stared at the back. ''When I say move, _I mean move,'' _Jack announced grimly, cocking the AK-47 he held in his hands.

5:23:19 COMPOUND, LOS ANGELAS

Shadow walked over to Michael. ''Who is next on the list?'' Shadow asked. ''David Palmer; but he's on his way here though,'' Michael informed Shadow. Shadow looked at him. ''Why not just kill him?'' Shadow asked. ''Sir, sometimes, you need to make the deal work for you, not let the deal work you, and that's what I'm doing now,'' Michael replied, and with that, he just smiled and walked off.

5:25:08

5:25:09

5:25:10

-------

5:28:19

5:28:20

5:28:21

5:28:22 EN ROUTE TO COMPOUND, LOS ANGELAS

Jack glanced at Aaron and then at David. ''When we get to where their taking us, stay low, sir. Aaron and I will clear the guards and when we tell you to move, _move fast,'' _Jack announced. David nodded. The van slowed began slowing down. Jack nodded. ''Alright, get ready Aaron,'' Jack said, handing him a 9mm Glock that he confiscated from the unconscious guard. Aaron took it and trained it on the door, same as Jack. The van stopped and 2 guards opened the two doors. Jack and Aaron both fired at the two men immediately, killing them. Several other guards around the van surrounded them. Jack and Aaron sprung from the van and cut down as many men as they could. Suddenly, Jack was hit with the butt of a rifle, knocking him out. Another man hit Aaron in the face, knocking him out. Two guards grabbed Palmer from the van. Michael was the man who knocked Jack out. ''Put them in a cell and triple security, _none of them are to be moved unless you get my direct authorization!'' _Michael yelled.

5:31:22 WHITE HOUSE

President Keeler sat on the phone in his office. ''But…I understand, but can't we talk about it tomorrow?'' Keeler asked into the phone, tears formed around his eyes. ''Sorry, John, you've had enough time,'' a female voice replied. The woman ended the phone call abruptly. Keeler sighed sadly and slowly put the phone down. Keeler put his head in his hands and sobbed quietly.

5:32:12 LOS ANGELAS

Tony sped through streets until he reached his destination: CTU. He reluctantly stepped out of the car, leaving the guns inside the car. Tony walked quickly to the front entrance of the building. ''My name is Tony Almeida, former CTU agent,'' Tony informed the guard. ''Sir, I need your-'' Tony just shoved him into the wall and punched him out cold, continuing through the door. He finally got to the main floor, and Bill was shocked to see him. Bill ran up to him. ''Tony—_ what the hell are you doing? You knocked out one of my guards, Tony, so what the hell are you trying to pull?'' _Bill demanded. He would of stomped his fists on a table, but there was no opportunity to do so. Tony pointed a threatening finger at him. ''My wife just got murdered, Bill! _Would you be happy if you're wife died? Wait, you don't have one you heartless bastard!'' _Tony screamed, pushing him with his arms. Bill looked at him as if he had crossed the line. ''Security!'' Bill yelled. Tony lunged at him, throwing him to the floor. It took 6 security guards to get Tony off of Bill. ''You son of a bitch!'' Tony screamed as they carried him into a holding room.

5:36:31 COMPOUND, LOS ANGELAS

David Palmer, Aaron Pierce, and Jack Bauer were sitting in a windowless room and the room was very dark and plain. They were all unconscious. Jack was the first to wake. ''Ugh,'' Jack muttered in groggy disgust. He slowly rose to his feet and looked around. There were no guards around. Jack walked to the one door in the room and pulled on the knob. Locked. Jack knew it was locked, but you never know. Jack walked back over to Aaron and David. ''Sir, Aaron, wake up,'' Jack said, bending to their level. They didn't reply. ''Aaron, David, wake up!'' Jack persisted, a bit louder. Finally, David and Aaron's eyes opened. They both were completely awake. ''Aaron, they—they captured us. They must of known what I was going to do…'' Jack said, trailing off. Palmer eyed him. ''What are you saying, Jack?'' David asked him. ''Sir, the people who captured us…well, their American, why would the Chinese send Americans to take my friends out if they know they were going to get implicated,'' Jack explained. David nodded along with Aaron. ''Sir—some of them might be-'' Jack gazed down, obviously ashamed-''Coral Snake,'' Jack finished. Aaron looked at Jack, wondering what Coral Snake was, but David gulped in fear. ''Aaron, Coral Snake was a group I was with years ago. We were an elite group that carried out assassinations, lead capture missions on high level targets, and extracted several American's from other countries. I left the group when it became to…violent. They began to not care if we rescued the hostages, only as long as they could kill, they were animal,'' Jack explained, his eyes growing large in realization of what he just said. ''I see, Jack, but why would you think they were here?'' Aaron asked. David looked at Jack as well, wanting the same answer. ''Coral Snake mapped and planned out tactics that the military would be jealous of. When we burst out, that was something I learned when I was in the group, and we made counters for such plans, and whoever knocked us out, either tortured one of the men for it…or they _are_ Coral Snake,'' Jack replied, grimacing. David cast his gaze to the ground. Aaron didn't know what to do. ''Sir, this is just speculation, but…I'm pretty sure,'' Jack said. David was in a loss for words. Suddenly, the door whipped open and 2 men came in. Jack stood up in front of David. One men threw a punch to Jack's stomach. Jack went down on his knees. The second man put a needle to David's neck and inserted the contents into David.

5:40:24

5:40:25

5:40:26

--------

5:43:18

5:43:19

5:43:20

5:43:21 WHITE HOUSE

President Logan dialed a number into his cell phone. ''Yes, it's me. Listen—you need to relieve John Keeler of his duty as President,'' Logan whispered. ''…Yes…do it soon,'' Logan said. And with that, he hung up. Keeler approached him. ''Logan, was that the joint chiefs?'' Keeler asked. ''Yes, John, it was,'' Logan lied. ''Alright, thank you,'' Keeler said, and he walked off. Logan grimaced.

5:44:45 CTU, LOS ANGELAS

Tony sat in a holding room when John Harper entered. ''Who the hell are you?'' Tony asked rudely. John smiled at him and sat down. ''Well, I'm going to pretend you're going to have a good attitude, and my name is John Harper,'' John said, stiffening. ''Why you're pretending I don't have an attitude, you can pretend that I won't kick your ass,'' Tony said fiercely. John just returned the stare coldly. ''Alright, first, what happened at your house?'' John asked. ''What do you think happened?'' Tony asked, his eyebrow curling. John stood up quickly and put a 9mm to Tony's temple. ''Listen, _I'm not leaving until you give me answers, so start talking,'' _John ordered. ''Go ahead and pull the trigger, I don't care,'' Tony said. John holstered his gun and walked out and was met by Bill. ''_Bring him in,'' _John said grimly.

5:47:19 COMPOUND, LOS ANGELAS

The two men were out of the room. ''Do you feel anything?'' Aaron asked. David rubbed his neck. ''No, not really,'' Palmer replied. Jack was looking at the ground solemnly. ''Jack…what is it?'' David asked. ''It's just—if they wanted to capture me, why didn't they kill you and Aaron?'' Jack asked, trying to muster a smiled, but failing. ''Jack—we don't know what is going on here. But listen—someone knows they took me, they WILL find us,'' David said. ''I hope so, because these men are keeping you two alive for a reason…and I intend to find out why,'' Jack replied strongly.

5:49:32 CTU, LOS ANGELAS

Tony sat in the holding room, with a stare that threatened to pull your soul out. The door suddenly slid open and Agent Richards walked in, carrying his briefcase. Richards closed the door and set his case down on the table and opened it, a blank expression on his face. ''So…they sent you in here to get what I did, right? Let me make your job easier: my wife was murdered, and I'm quite angry, _that's it,'' _Tony explained very rudely. ''Almeida, you assaulted CTU personal, and you were the only one around when your wife was supposedly killed,'' Richards replied matter-of-factly as he grabbed a needle from his suitcase. Tony stared at him with raging fire in his eyes. He stood up and glare at him. ''_You think I killed her? You son of a bitch, why would I kill the woman I love?'' _Tony bellowed. Richards just set him down and injected the needle into Tony's neck. Tony didn't flinch, but tears ran down his face for Michelle.

5:52:09

5:52:10

5:52:11

--------

5:54:18

5:54:19

5:54:20

5:54:21 COMPOUND

Jack paced around the room and he noticed that there was a needle laying near the side, invisible to the naked eye. He looked at it and rushed to it and picked it up, examining it. ''Get ready, we're about to get out of here,'' Jack warned, walking towards the door. David stood up and Aaron walked to them. ''There all out there, how are we getting out?'' Aaron asked, as Jack started picking the lock. ''Doesn't matter, whatever there planning, they obviously need us to do it, so let's move!'' Jack said, as he picked the lock and slowly opened the door. Jack glanced down the hall, only seeing 2 guards facing the opposite way. Jack nodded to Aaron. They all three slowly walked down the hall quietly. Jack and Aaron positioned there selves behind the men. Jack nodded again and immediately Aaron snapped the man's neck, Jack did the same. ''Alright, hurry!'' Jack yelled as he picked up the AK-47. Aaron did the same. Jack grabbed the pistol from the holster and handed it to Palmer. ''Sir, were going to cover you, just stay down,'' Jack said. Palmer nodded and they made their way down the hall, guns raised.

5:59:57

5:59:58

5:59:59

6:00:00


	3. Takes place between 6:00AM and 7:00AM

Episode 2

The following takes place between 5:00 A.M. and 6:00 A.M. Events occur in real time.

5:00:02 TONY AND MICHELLE'S HOUSE

Tony cried and cried more then he has ever cried in his life. Tony stilled cried but opened a dresser next to his head. Tony grabbed a 9mm from it and walked from the hall, the gun leading the way. Tony walked down a hall and kicked his way into another room. Tony didn't see anything and dropped his gun. He just dropped to his knees and sobbed. ''NOOOOO! WHERE ARE YOU, DAMMIT?'' Tony screamed, crying. He slowly got up and put the gun to his temple. He started pulling the trigger, but stopped and just continued crying.

5:01:47 COMPOUND, LOS ANGELAS

Michael walked from his car, his blond hair shining in the first rays of light from the sun. He was met by the man he was on the phone with earlier. ''Ah, Michael, _finally_,'' the man said. (We'll call him Shadow for now.) ''Yeah, well, I stopped for a burger,'' Michael answered, revealing the large burger in his hand. Shadow growled. ''I hope it tasted horrible. Let's go,'' Shadow ordered. They both stepped into the compound and walked down a set of stairs. ''How was phase 2?'' Michael asked, as they reached the bottom. ''Of course, she's dead. We're moving on and contacting the Chinese again,'' Shadow replied. ''Why? They already know Bauer's alive…'' Michael noted, trailing off. ''Yes, but there still wondering what to do…were giving them incentive,'' Shadow replied, smiling.

5:03:19 EN ROUTE TO COMPOUND, LOS ANGELAS

A guard was watching Jack, David, and Aaron in the back of the van as they sped through traffic. David glanced at Jack. ''Jack—what's going on?'' Palmer whispered. Jack looked at him grimly. ''Shut up!'' the guard yelled, bashing the butt of his rifle into Palmer's stomach. Aaron lunged at the guard. Jack grabbed the gun from the guard and trained it on him. Aaron punched the guard out cold. Jack looked at David. ''Now we can talk,'' Jack said.

5:05:06 CTU, LOS ANGELAS

Bill sat in his office when Chloe and Edgar stepped into the office and they both look rather upset. Bill closed a file on his disk and looked at them. ''What do you have?'' Bill asked. ''Sir, that's just it—Audrey hasn't done _anything_ out of the ordinary, we even contacted the Secret Service to check where she's been, still nothing,'' Edgar explained. Bill looked down and sighed. ''Damn…alright, keep digging deeper, there _must_ be something here that were not seeing…''Bill replied, rambling on. Chloe and Edgar glanced nervously at each other. ''Alright, we will,'' Chloe said, blocking out Edgar who was about to speak. They both left the office.

5:07:24 WHITE HOUSE

Keeler still had the cast on his left arm and he walked down a hall. He was approached by Vice-President Logan. '''Mr. President, the joint chiefs wish to speak to you now,'' Logan informed the president. ''Not now, Charles,'' Keeler replied. ''Sir, if I may—you need to talk to them, if we need to distubuate the military, we _must_ speak to them, sir,'' Logan said. Keeler sighed. ''I understand, but I need times to put my affairs in order,'' Keeler said. Logan looked at him. ''Affairs?'' Logan asked. ''Set up a meeting for 6:00 A.M., Charles,'' Keeler said, a bit rude, and walked off.

5:09:31

5:09:32

5:09:33

--------

5:12:21

5:12:22

5:12:23

5:12:24 COMPOUND, LOS ANGELAS

Michael was in a room with Shadow. ''Make the call,'' Shadow said, nodding. Michael nodded and dialed the number. A Chinese man answered. ''Yes?'' the man asked. ''Hello, we are the people that gave you information about Jack Bauer's lie. I am calling to offer my assistance,'' Michael said, telling exactly what the man wanted to hear. ''What 'assistance' are you offering us?'' the man asked. ''We…know a few people that could take care of everyone that knows Bauer is alive, and…well, you could take Bauer without anyone knowing,'' Michael explained. ''This is an interesting offer…but…worst case scenario, if you were to fail, it would mean exposure for us,'' the Chinese said. ''Jumping the gun are we? Why are you so eager all of a sudden?'' Michael asked, toying with the man. The Chinese man sighed in anger. ''Listen, we are _long_ past niceties, the American government _lied_, and we will not allow this deed to go unpunished, now answer my question!'' the man demanded, getting angry. ''We _won't_ fail, trust me,'' Michael reassured the man. There was silence, obviously the man was considering his options. After a second, the man decided. ''Alright, we'll do this…what do me and my country do?'' the man asked. ''Just sit back and enjoy the show,'' Michael said, hanging up after this. Michael leaned his arm forward, stretching it. There was a Coral Snake tattoo on his arm. ''Good work, Michael,'' Shadow said happily.

5:16:09 TONY AND MICHELLE'S HOUSE

Tony was walking outside to his SUV, wielding a 9mm. He stepped in and dialed a number into his phone. ''CTU, Bucannon,'' Bill said into the phone. Tony was silent as he sped out of the parking lot, a look of anger no one had seen before. ''Bill…Michelle…she was killed,'' Tony said grimly, tears forming around his eyes. ''Tony? Tony, oh my God, what happened?'' Bill demanded. ''I'm—I'm not sure, I just walked in and she had a bullet in her. Bill, I'm going to find them, and I'm going to kill them, Bill,'' Tony said, pulling another pistol from the glove box and laying it next to the other gun. ''Tony, Tony, calm down! You need to come to CTU and we'll help you,'' Bill said, fearing it was too late to stop him. ''Bill, I can't! I'm going to find them and kill them slowly, Bill!'' Tony yelled. He hung up and swerved left onto another road.

5:18:21 CTU, LOS ANGELAS

Bill got up quickly and ran to Chloe. ''Chloe! I need you to try and get a lock on the call that was just on Line 2!'' Bill ordered. ''Alright, give me a sec,'' Chloe said, opening up the program in question. ''Come on!'' Bill yelled. Chloe looked at him. ''Listen, it's gonna take a second, so cool it!'' Chloe yelled. ''JUST DO IT!'' Bill yelled, getting angry. Chloe rolled her eyes and sighed. ''No, I couldn't the lock, okay?'' Chloe demanded. ''Dammit,'' Bill muttered, as he walked from the station and into his office.

5:20:11 EN ROUTE TO COMPOUND, LOS ANGELAS

''So…you think the Chinese know you're alive?'' David asked, after Jack explained what he thought. ''Sir, I'm not sure, this is a guess…but think about it…the Chinese killed Audrey to get back at me and draw me out, they did…now, if they kill everyone that knows I'm alive—a handful of people—they can take me away without anyone knowing,'' Jack explained in his fast voice. Palmer considered all of it. ''What are we going to do?'' David asked. ''I'm not sure, sir, but I will protect you all, even sacrificing myself, sir…and Aaron, I'm sorry you had to be brought into this,'' Jack added, looking down. ''It's alright, Jack, I can't say I understand what you're going through, but I'll help however I can,'' Aaron explained. Jack smiled, the first smile in a long time. ''Thank you, Aaron,'' Jack replied, nodding. Aaron nodded back. ''Jack—how exactly are we going to get out of this…mess?'' David asked. ''I'm not sure to be honest, but believe me, sir, I will do _whatever it takes to protect you and my friends,_'' Jack replied fiercely. ''I know you will, Jack,'' David added. Jack looked around the back of the van and stared at the back. ''When I say move, _I mean move,'' _Jack announced grimly, cocking the AK-47 he held in his hands.

5:23:19 COMPOUND, LOS ANGELAS

Shadow walked over to Michael. ''Who is next on the list?'' Shadow asked. ''David Palmer; but he's on his way here though,'' Michael informed Shadow. Shadow looked at him. ''Why not just kill him?'' Shadow asked. ''Sir, sometimes, you need to make the deal work for you, not let the deal work you, and that's what I'm doing now,'' Michael replied, and with that, he just smiled and walked off.

5:25:08

5:25:09

5:25:10

-------

5:28:19

5:28:20

5:28:21

5:28:22 EN ROUTE TO COMPOUND, LOS ANGELAS

Jack glanced at Aaron and then at David. ''When we get to where their taking us, stay low, sir. Aaron and I will clear the guards and when we tell you to move, _move fast,'' _Jack announced. David nodded. The van slowed began slowing down. Jack nodded. ''Alright, get ready Aaron,'' Jack said, handing him a 9mm Glock that he confiscated from the unconscious guard. Aaron took it and trained it on the door, same as Jack. The van stopped and 2 guards opened the two doors. Jack and Aaron both fired at the two men immediately, killing them. Several other guards around the van surrounded them. Jack and Aaron sprung from the van and cut down as many men as they could. Suddenly, Jack was hit with the butt of a rifle, knocking him out. Another man hit Aaron in the face, knocking him out. Two guards grabbed Palmer from the van. Michael was the man who knocked Jack out. ''Put them in a cell and triple security, _none of them are to be moved unless you get my direct authorization!'' _Michael yelled.

5:31:22 WHITE HOUSE

President Keeler sat on the phone in his office. ''But…I understand, but can't we talk about it tomorrow?'' Keeler asked into the phone, tears formed around his eyes. ''Sorry, John, you've had enough time,'' a female voice replied. The woman ended the phone call abruptly. Keeler sighed sadly and slowly put the phone down. Keeler put his head in his hands and sobbed quietly.

5:32:12 LOS ANGELAS

Tony sped through streets until he reached his destination: CTU. He reluctantly stepped out of the car, leaving the guns inside the car. Tony walked quickly to the front entrance of the building. ''My name is Tony Almeida, former CTU agent,'' Tony informed the guard. ''Sir, I need your-'' Tony just shoved him into the wall and punched him out cold, continuing through the door. He finally got to the main floor, and Bill was shocked to see him. Bill ran up to him. ''Tony—_ what the hell are you doing? You knocked out one of my guards, Tony, so what the hell are you trying to pull?'' _Bill demanded. He would of stomped his fists on a table, but there was no opportunity to do so. Tony pointed a threatening finger at him. ''My wife just got murdered, Bill! _Would you be happy if you're wife died? Wait, you don't have one you heartless ba$tard!'' _Tony screamed, pushing him with his arms. Bill looked at him as if he had crossed the line. ''Security!'' Bill yelled. Tony lunged at him, throwing him to the floor. It took 6 security guards to get Tony off of Bill. ''You son of a b!tch!'' Tony screamed as they carried him into a holding room.

5:36:31 COMPOUND, LOS ANGELAS

David Palmer, Aaron Pierce, and Jack Bauer were sitting in a windowless room and the room was very dark and plain. They were all unconscious. Jack was the first to wake. ''Ugh,'' Jack muttered in groggy disgust. He slowly rose to his feet and looked around. There were no guards around. Jack walked to the one door in the room and pulled on the knob. Locked. Jack knew it was locked, but you never know. Jack walked back over to Aaron and David. ''Sir, Aaron, wake up,'' Jack said, bending to their level. They didn't reply. ''Aaron, David, wake up!'' Jack persisted, a bit louder. Finally, David and Aaron's eyes opened. They both were completely awake. ''Aaron, they—they captured us. They must of known what I was going to do…'' Jack said, trailing off. Palmer eyed him. ''What are you saying, Jack?'' David asked him. ''Sir, the people who captured us…well, their American, why would the Chinese send Americans to take my friends out if they know they were going to get implicated,'' Jack explained. David nodded along with Aaron. ''Sir—some of them might be-'' Jack gazed down, obviously ashamed-''Coral Snake,'' Jack finished. Aaron looked at Jack, wondering what Coral Snake was, but David gulped in fear. ''Aaron, Coral Snake was a group I was with years ago. We were an elite group that carried out assassinations, lead capture missions on high level targets, and extracted several American's from other countries. I left the group when it became to…violent. They began to not care if we rescued the hostages, only as long as they could kill, they were animal,'' Jack explained, his eyes growing large in realization of what he just said. ''I see, Jack, but why would you think they were here?'' Aaron asked. David looked at Jack as well, wanting the same answer. ''Coral Snake mapped and planned out tactics that the military would be jealous of. When we burst out, that was something I learned when I was in the group, and we made counters for such plans, and whoever knocked us out, either tortured one of the men for it…or they _are_ Coral Snake,'' Jack replied, grimacing. David cast his gaze to the ground. Aaron didn't know what to do. ''Sir, this is just speculation, but…I'm pretty sure,'' Jack said. David was in a loss for words. Suddenly, the door whipped open and 2 men came in. Jack stood up in front of David. One men threw a punch to Jack's stomach. Jack went down on his knees. The second man put a needle to David's neck and inserted the contents into David.

5:40:24

5:40:25

5:40:26

--------

5:43:18

5:43:19

5:43:20

5:43:21 WHITE HOUSE

President Logan dialed a number into his cell phone. ''Yes, it's me. Listen—you need to relieve John Keeler of his duty as President,'' Logan whispered. ''…Yes…do it soon,'' Logan said. And with that, he hung up. Keeler approached him. ''Logan, was that the joint chiefs?'' Keeler asked. ''Yes, John, it was,'' Logan lied. ''Alright, thank you,'' Keeler said, and he walked off. Logan grimaced.

5:44:45 CTU, LOS ANGELAS

Tony sat in a holding room when John Harper entered. ''Who the hell are you?'' Tony asked rudely. John smiled at him and sat down. ''Well, I'm going to pretend you're going to have a good attitude, and my name is John Harper,'' John said, stiffening. ''Why you're pretending I don't have an attitude, you can pretend that I won't kick you're a$$,'' Tony said fiercely. John just returned the stare coldly. ''Alright, first, what happened at your house?'' John asked. ''What do you think happened?'' Tony asked, his eyebrow curling. John stood up quickly and put a 9mm to Tony's temple. ''Listen, _I'm not leaving until you give me answers, so start talking,'' _John ordered. ''Go ahead and pull the trigger, I don't care,'' Tony said. John holstered his gun and walked out and was met by Bill. ''_Bring him in,'' _John said grimly.

5:47:19 COMPOUND, LOS ANGELAS

The two men were out of the room. ''Do you feel anything?'' Aaron asked. David rubbed his neck. ''No, not really,'' Palmer replied. Jack was looking at the ground solemnly. ''Jack…what is it?'' David asked. ''It's just—if they wanted to capture me, why didn't they kill you and Aaron?'' Jack asked, trying to muster a smiled, but failing. ''Jack—we don't know what is going on here. But listen—someone knows they took me, they WILL find us,'' David said. ''I hope so, because these men are keeping you two alive for a reason…and I intend to find out why,'' Jack replied strongly.

5:49:32 CTU, LOS ANGELAS

Tony sat in the holding room, with a stare that threatened to pull your soul out. The door suddenly slid open and Agent Richards walked in, carrying his briefcase. Richards closed the door and set his case down on the table and opened it, a blank expression on his face. ''So…they sent you in here to get what I did, right? Let me make your job easier: my wife was murdered, and I'm quite angry, _that's it,'' _Tony explained very rudely. ''Almeida, you assaulted CTU personal, and you were the only one around when your wife was supposedly killed,'' Richards replied matter-of-factly as he grabbed a needle from his suitcase. Tony stared at him with raging fire in his eyes. He stood up and glare at him. ''_You think I killed her? You son of a b!tch, why would I kill the woman I love?'' _Tony bellowed. Richards just set him down and injected the needle into Tony's neck. Tony didn't flinch, but tears ran down his face for Michelle.

5:52:09

5:52:10

5:52:11

--------

5:54:18

5:54:19

5:54:20

5:54:21 COMPOUND

Jack paced around the room and he noticed that there was a needle laying near the side, invisible to the naked eye. He looked at it and rushed to it and picked it up, examining it. ''Get ready, we're about to get out of here,'' Jack warned, walking towards the door. David stood up and Aaron walked to them. ''There all out there, how are we getting out?'' Aaron asked, as Jack started picking the lock. ''Doesn't matter, whatever there planning, they obviously need us to do it, so let's move!'' Jack said, as he picked the lock and slowly opened the door. Jack glanced down the hall, only seeing 2 guards facing the opposite way. Jack nodded to Aaron. They all three slowly walked down the hall quietly. Jack and Aaron positioned there selves behind the men. Jack nodded again and immediately Aaron snapped the man's neck, Jack did the same. ''Alright, hurry!'' Jack yelled as he picked up the AK-47. Aaron did the same. Jack grabbed the pistol from the holster and handed it to Palmer. ''Sir, were going to cover you, just stay down,'' Jack said. Palmer nodded and they made their way down the hall, guns raised.

5:59:57

5:59:58

5:59:59

6:00:00


End file.
